Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 128
| StoryArc = The Exiled | StoryTitle1 = Who Will Wear the Webs? | Synopsis1 = The Clone Saga continues from ... The Black Cat swings across New York City, he mind is on her long time friend Peter Parker and all the difficulties he has had of late. She thinks back to how she learned the truth. Shortly after Peter was arrested for murder, she paid him a visit at Ryker's Island and was surprised when Peter acted as though he didn't know who she was.Peter Parker was arrested for a crime he didn't commit in . The real killer was Kain as explained in . Although Peter was arrested he changed places with his clone, Ben Reilly in . It was Ben Reilly that Felicia visited in prison in . It wasn't until she went to see Peter's wife Mary Jane that she learned the truth.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. Mary Jane told Felicia about the return of Ben Reilly, her pregnancy, and the revelation that the man everyone thought was the real Peter Parker was actually a clone.Felicia went to Mary Jane in . Mary Jane revealed that she was pregnant in . Peter was told that he was a clone and Ben Reilly was the real Spider-Man in . However, this is a deception created by the Green Goblin as revealed in . The idea that the man she once loved wasn't even a real human bothers Felicia and she feels depressed thinking about it. That's when she is confronted by the creature known as D'Spayre who offers to relieve her, and all those she cares for, of the despair that they are all feeling. At that moment, Peter Parker and Ben Reilly pay their respects at the grave of Aunt May and Uncle Ben.Peter's Uncle Ben was murdered by a burglar years ago in . The woman everyone believes to have been May Parker died in . However, it is later revealed in that this woman was an impostor. Now that he knows that he is a clone, Peter Parker feels strange mourning the death of Ben Parker, as he never met the man. Ben can relate as he felt the same way when he thought that he was the clone. As they discuss how to divide up their belongings, they both notice that someone has been following them. The pair then walks off luring their pursuer into a nearby alleyway. When their stalker follows after them he finds no trace of the pair. This is because Peter and Ben have slipped up to the rooftops above to change into Spider-Man and the Scarlet Spider. The pair then follows their shadow. As it turns out, this man is Paul Proust of Cat's Eye Investigations. He contacts his colleague Loop and tells them that he lost track of Parker and the man they think is his brother. That's when Spider-Man and the Scarlet Spider come bursting into the office and demand to know why Proust was following them. Meanwhile, Mary Jane gets a call from an old friend named Rolfe. She is delighted to hear from him after so many years and after hearing his offer agrees to meet as soon as possible. Back at Cat's Eye Investigations, Paul Proust explains that the Black Cat has gone missing and that he had been tracking Peter Parker in the hopes of getting into contact with Spider-Man. Hearing this, the wall-crawler vows to find Felicia and he and the Scarlet Spider head off to look for her. Along the way, Ben is filled in on Spider-Man's past relationship with the Black Cat.Spider-Man and the Black Cat dated for a time from - . Meanwhiel, D'Spayre is using his powers to torment Felicia with images of Spider-Man, convincing her that the wall-crawler is responsible for all the misery in her life. While at that moment, Mary Jane meets with Rolfe and Tom Privetier. The two men are promoting a new line of maternity clothing, asking Mary Jane if she is interested in being their model.Mary Jane's modeling career was brought to an abrupt end following the arrest of Jonathan Ceaser in . He then used his influence to get her blacklisted from the fashion industry. At that same moment, the two Spiders continue their search for the Black Cat when suddenly their spider-senses begin going off. That's when they are ambushed by the Black Cat who is now under D'Spayre's control. She is also joined by a group of men in similar costumes. While the Scarlet Spider deals with the Black Cat's minions, Spider-Man tries to fend off Felicia's attacks. She accuses Peter of lying to her and slashes him open. Spider-Man gives up fighting and collapses to the ground, apologizing to her. The Scarlet Spider defeats the attackers and is surprised when they all disappear in puffs of smoke. The Spider suddenly realizes who he is dealing with and orders D'Spayre to show himself.The Scarlet Spider has previously clashed with D'Spayre in the past. A footnote from the editors say that they may tell the story sometime. However, to date, this story has never been told. Trying to attack D'Spayre, the Scarlet Spider's blows have no effect on the demon. That's when he notices the Black Cat is preparing to land a killing blow and tells her to stop. He manages to convince her that her emotions are being manipulated by D'Spayre. This causes both Felicia and Spider-Man to snap out of D'Spayre's control and the three heroes attack the demon in tandem. Realizing that he has lost this battle, D'Spayre vanishes. In the aftermath of the battle, the Black Cat tells Peter that despite the revelation that he is a clone, this doesn't change who he is and what he means to her. After Felicia leaves, Peter decides that Ben is the one who truly deserves to be Spider-Man. Although Ben is flattered, he refuses the offer pointing out that for the past five years Peter has proven that he is worthy of the webs.Per the Sliding Timescale it has been roughly five years between and this story. Besides the point, Ben has decided that he likes being the Scarlet Spider. As he swings away, Ben tells Peter that he earned the life that he has and he should enjoy it. Peter returns home to Mary Jane and the two discover that they both want to stay in New York. When they both realize that the fact that Peter being a clone has no impact on their marriage or coming family, the couple kiss. While at that moment, Ben Reilly has packed up his few belongings and decides to say goodbye to New York City so he can start a brand new life somewhere else. ... The Exiled continues in . | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** ** *** Peter and MJ's Brownstone Home *** Unnamed Graveyard Items: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}